A Message to the Lost
by FantasiaXD
Summary: (Based off of Mystic Messenger) Mavis is a pro hacker who hides behind a computer screen. When her boss sets her on a job that requires her to do some digging into the RFA, she encounters more than she bargained for. This is an OC X Seven fan fiction. Let me know if anyone wants me to change it to a Y/N type of story. Thanks !
1. Chapter 1

"_Phew!"_ I sighed in relief as I clicked on the submit button, leaning back in my chair. Five hours later and the research paper I needed to finish was finally complete. I glanced at the mirror above my laptop to only find red-rimmed eyes staring back. I guess that was what I got for staring at my overly bright computer screen for so long.

I let out a small yawn before standing from my chair, shutting the computer with a residing click. Practically crawling to bed, I threw myself on the plush comforter and let my eyes closed for what I thought was a second.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

My alarm blared, dragging me from my dreamless sleep. I tore my eyes open, struggling to keep myself awake as I fumbled with my phone. In all of my efforts, I threw my phone across the room, sighing as the alarm finally turned off.

"Well isn't this a great start to my day" I muttered to myself as I reached for my lamp switch. The light blinded me for a few seconds before I could actually see. It was hard to imagine doing anything this early in the morning. _4:15. _Why did I keep this job? If it only didn't pay well then I could finally be able to sleep in on the weekends like the rest of the population. But nooooo I had to stay and work for this whack of a man who I called a boss.

I stood on creaky joints which seemed to complain at my every move. "Me too joints. Me too" I said as I rummaged through my closet for something to wear. Since it was a routine workday, I settled on some black sweatpants and a light gray sweatshirt, putting up the hood immediately. It's not like I hated my Y/H hair or anything. I just hated the idea of people seeing my face, even in the seclusion of my own home. Call it superstition.

I passed through the kitchen on my way to my office, grabbing an empty mason jar from the cabinet. I filled it with ice before putting the glass beneath my single cup coffee brewer. Thank goodness those things were invented. Honestly the best part of my day right here. I grabbed my newly made iced coffee, adding the smallest bit of almond milk before slipping into the den of my office.

I sat down in my chair, sinking into its luxurious material. I took a small sip of my coffee and got to work on powering up my monitors. There were four in total and they were my precious children. The intel core processors were state of the art, screens the best quality on the market, and keyboard the most satisfying thing to use. I slipped on a pair of headphones and logged into my secured browser.

"Anyone on?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee while I waited. Normally someone was. Everyone had to log on at different times but there were several of us who had overlapping slots. I heard a rustle on the other side of the line and I knew someone was here.

"Mav, what are you doing on this early? I thought your shift wasn't until later." The voice asked, the modifier in full swing. The only person to use one so sneaky was Josh who was parked over in the U.S.

"Boss wanted me to get on earlier. Something about a new job that he wanted me to do" I say, taking another sip of my coffee. I started to click on several different tabs, pulling up my email. A new mail glowed in the inbox.

_Mav~_

_I need you to look into a company called the RFA. They are based here in Korea but have some strange contacts. It just doesn't add up. Oh and be extremely careful. Their hacker is tough. Thanks :)_

I sigh a little too loudly and lean back in my chair. Josh lets out a high pitched laugh on the other end of the line and I just shake my head

"Seems like you're in for a treat by the sound of that reaction. Have fun!" His modifier cuts in and a beep sounds. Josh seemed to have logged off, leaving me with the task of the RFA.

"Lets begin shall we?" I muttered to myself before pulling up a proxy and diving in.


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers typed furiously at the keyboard, inputting code after code to remain undetected. The boss was right, their hacker knew what he was doing. The firewalls were all proofed to show any sign of detection so my plan was to make it seem like I was one of their mysterious emails. Copy this, paste that, scribble out some information and bam! I looked like a guest.

I held my breath as the email was sent to their computer. My fingernails dug into the fleshy part of my palm as I waited for the message to appear. I was hoping for the best but sometimes that doesn't work out with these jobs. I drained the rest of my coffee, setting the now empty mason jar down on the desk.

_Ding!_

I was in. My eyes light up with joy as I started to scroll through their information. All of the party guests were a little… out of the ordinary. The Cultured Citizens Association, the bracelet lady (I wonder if she makes bracelets ? ), Rich Prince, several modeling agencies, and a bunch of LOLOL groups. I barely had scrolled down the list but a lot of these guests weren't what I expected.

Exporting most of the information, I sent in some decoys to make it seem like it wasn't the most obvious job. Every trail I left was deleted or hidden well enough that people won't notice. One thing did catch my eye though. There was a code for a group chat.

"Hmm what do we have here?" I glanced through the code and noticed entering the chat would require me to be seen as _unknown_ and may blow my cover. I kept the option open though. There were several other usernames found in the chat. Yoosung…Jumin…Zen…Jaehee…MC…707…

I shook my head and finished gathering the information. Once the folder was secured, I shot it directly to my boss but kept glancing back at the RFA page I still had pulled up. The code was enticing. My mouse hovered over the 'enter' button.

_"No don't do it." _I mentally scolded myself and closed the tab_. _Instead, I decided to look into those people in the group chat. First on the list was Yoosung. I looked into his college, major, even gaming habits. "Damn the kid plays too much LOLOL for his own good" I said, shaking my head as I added some finishing touches to his file.

Then came Jumin. Jumin Han, the practical billionaire and cat lover. According to his expense reports, he only focuses on the cat. An Elizabeth the 3rd. "Psychopath…" I muttered as I continued on to the next person. Working with Jumin was his assistant Jaehee. She seemed like the most practical one so far but by her costs, loved take out food too much. Oh boy.

Then came Zen, the rising actor/model. His looks where breathtaking but it seemed like he was too indebted to them to be attached otherwise. Egotistical much? There were hundreds of pictures of him throughout the web, available with a simple search. HUNDREDS. Great. Then came MC. She seemed to be the newest addition to the group and took over the head coordinator position. Hmm by the looks of things she was in a relationship with…. Wait a second.

My brows furrowed as I scanned the document once more. _Missing since July 13th. _Missing? She had disappeared only a week ago too. I finished typing up the different files, separating them onto a different folder to look at later.

I turned the monitors off, leaning back in my chair with a deep sigh. What is going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

Mav~

Thank you for the contact list. I do have a small favor. I'm pretty sure you noticed the group chat that they had built around it but I need you to find a way in there without being noticed. From what I've heard anyone who joins, whether hidden or not, is always spotted by the hacker or some of the other members. You should be able to set up a couple of different servers to confuse the server and work from there. If you need anything to shoot me a mail and I'll see what I can do.

I just wanted to have the rest of the day off. But no. No, I don't get that privilege. I wandered back toward the kitchen before starting my next activity. Well, activity gives it too much joy. More like a duty. Sure. I'll stick with that. Anyways, I grabbed a bottle of water from out the fridge, settling on an apple to munch on while I worked. I glanced at the clock. 7:30. Solid. I've been working for three hours and my brain already hurts.

Sighing, I head back to my little den of an office and get back to work. Pulling up the code for the group chat, I make some minor adjustments. Bouncing my signal off of several different towers, I made sure my connection was secure before finally clicking the 'enter' button. I held my breath as the chat loaded, hoping that there would be some action while I was on. And there was.

707: Jumin you gotta let me take care of Elly this weekend. I promise I'll be good. Pleassseee!

Jumin Han: No.

Yoosung: You really need to let that idea go Seven.

707: Never! Elly loves me too

Jumin Han: No she does not. You abused her and were mean.

707: Mean?! Me? Never.

Yoosung: Anyways back to the issue at hand. MC is still missing. Seven, do you have anything?

707: No. She left without a trace. The apartment camera showed nothing either.

707: She was there and she just left.

Jumin Han: I doubt she left on her own. I felt like she liked it here. With us.

Yoosung: Aweee did Jumin have feelings for MC?

Jumin Han: It's not like that.

"Apartment?" I thought to myself, typing down some of the key things they were saying. I pulled up a map on the monitor next to the one currently in use, connecting to 707's security camera feed. His algorithm was hard to crack and honestly, I didn't think it was worth all of the effort. I had to completely rewrite everything that was there before but even with my skill set, it took the better half of an hour. Every so often I glanced back at the chat. It had started to die out, which was a good thing.

707: Hey guys. I think we might have a problem.

ZEN: Huh?

Yoosung: What kind of problem?

Jumin Han: ?

707: There's something wrong with my algorithm. Im pretty sure the guest list has been tampered with.

ZEN: What!?

Yoosung: But I thought no one could hack through it?

707: I thought so too but I need to go fix this.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jumin Han: Everyone, please be careful just in case.

A small smile formed on my lips as I watched the chat slowly dissolve into a panic. I didn't leave any traces behind but, as the boss has said, the hacker knew something was wrong with his algorithm. I've got to hand it to him, not everyone can sense my intrusion. But now it's time for some fun.

**Heya! Sorry for the delay. I haven't been as active in writing stuff recently due to finals but I am working on it. I'm also writing some other stories on my Wattpad but I'll keep everyone updated as much as possible. Thanks, everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I took a sip of water as I started to pile on the precautionary measures. Now that the hacker knew of my wonderful entrance, I felt like it as the perfect time to set a nice trap for him. A fake window in should do the trick. Some nice decorations and even a smiley face :). Needed to make him feel welcome. I let out a small laugh as I shut my computers off, making sure nothing could be interfered with while I was out.

I glanced at the clock again. 10:15. Perfect. Just enough time to run to the grocery store and some more errands before my next slot. I shot the boss a quick email regarding what I had found and told him I'd continue during the next slot. Slipping on some tennis shoes, I opened my apartment door quietly and headed out. I padded silently toward the elevator, fidgeting with some earbuds as I went. I put them on and played a random playlist, allowing myself to zone out on the rest of my walk to the grocery store.

"What did I need again?" I thought to myself as I grabbed a hand-held basket. I perused the fruit and veggie section first, grabbing some raspberries, a couple mangos, broccoli, carrots, and celery. I snagged some bread and a couple caffeinated teas called yerba mate. They kept me going. Well then and coffee did.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A man yelled as I bumped into his shoulder. I mumbled an apology and quickly stole a glance of him. He had a roughly shaven face, with dark gray eyes and a crooked smile. I kept walking, only to feel a tug at the hem of my gray sweatshirt. "Hey missy you can't just mutter something and walk away. Thats what I like to call rude." The scruffy man said, his voice the same sound as rough sandpaper. I narrowed my eyes, grabbing the sweatshirt back from him.

"Sorry" I sneered, walking briskly away. I heard his cackle over the sounds of my music and booked it to the cash register. After the most efficient check out, I grabbed my bag and headed back to my apartment, head on a swivel to see the man once again. He wasn't there.

I let out a small sigh as I neared my apartment. "People are actual idiots. This is why I stay inside" I think to myself while I fumble for my keys. The lobby of my apartment was empty, as per usual. Modern chairs sat scattered about the plush interior which seemed to have never been used. In fact I can truthfully say that I have never sat in one before. And I don't plan to do so. The doorman gave me a subtle nod as I walked by his desk, heading toward the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

707's POV:

"V, any idea who may be after our contacts?" I ask as I fiddled with the cord of my headphones. I've been working on tracking the person down but haven't had the best success. Strange for someone of my hacking ability (I mean slight brag but whatever). It was starting to piss me off.

"Im not sure yet. I contacted some people who might help us out but right now I think it's best to try and track their IP address" V said, his voice oddly dull. I gave an audible sigh and hung up the phone. Best not to talk to him right now. My only focus is tracking the hacker. And seeing if that, by some miracle, is connected to MC.

"Bad Seven. Bad. You shouldn't think of her right now. She is probably ok." I told myself over and over again and kept typing. It had been roughly a week since the left, and there have been no signs of her anywhere. I tried to track her address but everything became a dead end the second I started looking. I thought she was happy. I called her almost everyday and she seemed happy to talk to me. But then again… she seemed distant. Almost as if talking to us was painful. I just couldn't figure it out.

I set my phone down on my crowded desk. Scattered amongst the absurd amount of Honey Buddha chip bags and empty soda cans, the desk itself seemed like it wasn't there. I told myself I would clean it eventually but that eventually may just have to be pushed back a little bit more. Especially with the task at hand. I started trying to rework my code, tracing back each move the hacker had done to see what patterns they left behind.

"Aha!" I yelled. The noise echoing throughout my empty apartment. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I watched the code practically unravel itself, leading me toward the hacker's proxy wall. The protocols behind it were way more complicated than I had expected though. Everything was backed up and then send through a dozen or so different satellites to scatter the signal. Sneaky little bish. Whatever. I had them now.


	6. Chapter 6

I got the notification around 3 am. 3 in the middle of the fricken morning. I'm sorry but who in their right mind would be working at 3 am?! My phone buzzed furiously for several minutes, alarm after alarm ringing telling me that someone was trying to surpass my security system. Oh, the poor fool trying.

I managed a large yawn before throwing myself into my office chair once again, plugging in my headphones. I perched them on my head, waiting for my chat to connect.

"What's all this ruckus about tonight?" Josh asked, his modifier in full swing once again. I gave a small chuckle and started typing away at my keyboard. I added several different trackers to the almost intruder, patting myself on the back for my supreme hacking ability.

"Nothing important. Someone tried to get into my system after I hacked into theirs. Kind of how the cookie crumbles" I say with another yawn.

"Isn't it early for you?" He asks.

"Its 3 in the morning," I respond with another yawn. He laughed from the other end of the mic. "But it's fine. They weren't able to get passed any of my measures or backup firewalls. Just enough to give them a taste of my ability" I heard a small yah from the other side. I knew it wasn't that late for him. The time change was drastic in the United States.

"Just be careful ok? We can't have your safety compromised over your task. If something happens shoot me a text. Ill get on it right away, no matter the time" Josh said, his voice layered with concern even with the modifier on.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I will. Thank you" I add quietly, slipping off my headphones. I clicked off of the chat, sitting back into my chair with a deep sigh. There was some part of me that wished Josh hadn't left for the States. He was always there for me but this barrier just made everything more challenging. But I guess we can't change the past.

BZZZZZZZ

My eyes glanced at the monitor, widening at the bright red light flashing. Just like in the movies huh. Seems like the sneaky bish was able to make it to my proxy. I cracked my knuckles and set about adding additional measures. Rerouting took a bit, but soon I was done transferring my signals to ten other countries around the world. Hopefully, it was enough to get him off of my case for the time being.

"Time to see what you are up to Mr. Hacker…" I muttered as I slipped the headphones on, linking myself into his own server.


	7. Chapter 7

**707's POV**

_Unable to Locate Server. Rerouting…_

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically yelled. I had just been rerouted for the third time. I was so fricken close too. Gah.

I ran a hand through my already messy red hair and sighed. This hacker was giving me more of a fight than I expected. They reworked their signals to be distributed to several other countries and just straight up made my life way harder than it needed to be. Little did they know that I managed to hack into the logs.

I scrolled through their past history, tracing it back to the past 24 hours. Everything prior had gone blank. I silently cursed as I realized they had everything deleted on a timer. I had a little under three hours before everything was gone from what I had found.

My fingers flew across the keyboard, backing up everything that I could find without the chance of corruption. I dragged file after file, clip after clip, but the one thing that surprised me was one audio clip that remained. I decided to save that for last. As I scrolled through their history, I noticed one thing in particular that really stood out. Was I seeing this correctly?

I adjusted my glasses and clicked on the algorithm. My breath caught in my throat as I fumbled for my phone, numbingly typing in the contact info. I held the device up to my ear, heart rate racing. If this was true then we had a major issue.

"Luciel?" a groggy voice responded from the other end of the line. My eyes flicked over to a clock on the wall, noticing the time. 4 am.

"Hey, Jumin. Sorry for the wakeup call. Seems we have an issue here" I said, words coming out of my mouth faster than I anticipated. Either he could hear the worry behind my voice or noticed something was off. His response was just as urgent.

"Luciel. What happened." I heard a rustling at the end of the line.

"Someone has been watching the chat."

**Mav**:

I sat quietly against the cold wall of my shower, water bouncing off of my skin like little needles. It's cold temperature forced myself awake, but my muscles weren't going to move. I hugged my knees, letting my eyes close and just let my mind wander.

_Everything happens for a reason Mav. You're going to be fine. _

I let out a small sigh and stood on creaky joints. I stood against the water, arms now hugging my stomach. I ran a finger along the scarred line that remained, phantom pains showing ever so slightly. I shook the memories away.

_You are going to be alright. _

I shut the water off with a shaky breath and stepped onto the plush bathmat. Wrapping a towel around myself tightly, I sank to the floor. The memories wouldn't go away. They tore through me and ripped me to shreds if I let them. And I was just stubborn enough to let them in.

_It'll be ok. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Mav~_

_I'd be careful if I were you. I noticed a close breach to your security system recently so keep your eyes up. Message me if you need anything._

A little late on that one huh. I glanced through my emails on my phone, scanning through the most boring of letters. Nothing that important. I walked to my fridge, opening to find that it was once again empty. I let out a large sigh, not wanting to go and get more food.

"Is it worth starving. No. No. no…" I muttered. My stomach agreed with me on that one. I wandered over to grab a coat, shrugging it on and zipping it high enough to hide my face. The public was not a fun thing for me. I slipped on my headphones and walked out of my apartment. My feet padded softly along the carpeted floors as I entered the elevator, zoning out as I made my way to the store itself.

I needed to get more than just the basics if I was to make it a week without actually going back. I just needed to actually get good food. I grabbed more fruits and veggies, grabbing some materials for salads, some rice, and other boring necessities. Walking toward the checkout, I heard the familiar voice from the last time I was here.

"Look what we have here boys. The doll that ran into me last time." The gruff voice said over my music. My eyes flicked up to him, noticing that he wasn't the only one there this time. My stomach sank.

I gripped the basket tighter, hoping that he would just leave me alone. I really didn't need this right now. "I'm sorry sir. But I need to get by to check out-" I motioned to the machine behind him. All he did was a shrug.

"It's not my problem sweetheart. You were the one to run into me last time, remember?" He questioned, taking a step closer to me. A lump had formed in my throat as I met his eyes.

"I asked nicely the first time. I need to get to the checkout." I said quietly, a sour taste left in my mouth. I tried to step around him, making it far enough to the checkout to where I thought I was ok. The man didn't move, neither did his buddies. They just looked at me as I stood, scanning each of my food items. I paid quickly, grabbing my bag of food and practically sprinting out of the store.

The man had followed. He walked behind me far enough to make it seem like it was just a coincidence to anyone passing by. I had to lose him. There was no way I could go back to the apartment at this rate. I took a sharp turn into a side alley. A bad choice, yes, but the only one I had left. I turned again, picking up my pace to lose them.

"You can't hide forever girlie" The voice laughed behind me. I picked up my pace once again, now into a full out sprint around more corners. I made it back to the block of my apartment in one piece. Glancing around, he wasn't there. I ran into the building, not bothering to take the elevator and simply opted for the stairs. Fumbling with my keys, I managed to open the door and slam it shut. My breath was ragged by the time I collapsed to the floor. Not again. Not again. Please….


	9. Chapter 9

707's POV:

There was something off about this hacker. First, they attack the chat itself, then steal information. What next? They also hadn't been on for a while, something that was new. Maybe something and happened? It may be best that something did.

I scrolled through the code once more, admiring the hacker's handiwork for the time being. Everything they had done was perfectly calculated to fit the program I had created. Each number was specifically placed. They weren't some amateur.

"Oh? What is this?" I mutter to myself as a glance through some of the new embedded code. An error? Or was that just my eyes thinking something was wrong. I readjusted my glasses, staring at it once more. I was correct. They had ruined something that may just let me encrypt her code.

I had realized the night before that the video clip I received had been corrupted, and this might just be my chance to reverse what had happened. My fingers flew across the keyboard, unraveling what had happened in the code. A green light flashed before my screen. I was in.

"_What's all this ruckus about tonight_" A modifier on the first voice. I continued to listen.

_"Nothing important. Someone tried to get into my system after I hacked into theirs. Kind of how the cookie crumbles"_ Another modifier. Oh. They were talking about me, weren't they? I think I have just found my culprit.

I cut out the clip and put it on another monitor. Stretching out the frequencies, I ran a program to reanimate the vocal structure. It would take a little bit but it was sure worth it. I watched as the program continued to load, scanning the frequencies quickly. Leaning back in my chair once more, I took a deep sigh.

Questions bounced around in my head about this mysterious hacker. But soon enough everything would be resolved. After all, I am the great 707, defender of justice. I picked up my phone, finger hovering over one message I had yet to open.

"MC, where are you…" I looked at her profile picture once again. Her warm smile. Soft brown hair. Memories flooded back like a storm, sweeping over me before I even knew what was happening. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I set the phone down. _This wasn't the time._

A green light flashed on the computer, following by the sound of two voices. Seems Seven is the victor in this match, hacker.


End file.
